


Talk About Nostalgia

by ShirosFakeArm



Category: Doctor Who, Hardy Boys - Fandom
Genre: Spinoff of Hardy Boys, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosFakeArm/pseuds/ShirosFakeArm
Summary: Lily Hardy and her friends get their hands on a time travel device. When they fall through time, she wasn't expecting to run into her father and uncle when they were her age.





	Talk About Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been developing on my characters since I first made them in the 8th grade. Lily is the only child of Joe and Vanessa Hardy, the mother having died when Lily was little. Frank is married to Nancy, but are still working on having kids for themselves. The four of them have been friends since they were little, and now are in their senior year of high school. I placed them in Bayport, New York. Since I'm such a nerd for Doctor Who, I decided to mix in a few of my favorite mystery characters and make up something of my own. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Time and a place, Jack.” 

David and Lily were watching reruns of Doctor Who in the Kudler living room. School was cancelled due to another blizzard sweeping up the northeastern coast, leaving New York buried in 2 feet of snow for the second time in the last ten days. Fern had somehow managed to get through it all to help Kyle down at the garage. After finishing their own driveway, Lily’s dad Joe went over to his father’s house to shovel him out too. That left David and Lily to just lay around the house with Hamish, her Husky. 

Kyle was at work with his father, putting snow treads on cars. It was a father-son sort of business, where he’d help out whenever his schoolwork wasn’t in the way. Fern was a sort of unofficial employee there too. Since they were all kids, she loved to come help out with the cars, they were her favorite. “I’m gonna get myself a Camaro when I’m older,” she used to tell Lily. She’s a redhead with freckles scattered across her pale skin. Heterochromia showed in her eyes, the left green and the right is blue. Her fluffy hair falls down to her shoulders framing her face. Next to Lily, she was taller, often making fun of her shortness. 

Kyle, on the other hand was blond with dark brown eyes. His hair was much shorter, trimmed on the sides and fuller on the top. The look suited him, easier to maintain especially when working underneath the vehicles. Grease often found its way to being smeared across his cheek at work. He was closer to Fern’s height, just under six feet. 

David stood at an inch over six feet with black, loose curly hair that stopped at his ears. His eyes were hazel with majority brown. He was of an olive skin tone as his family was from Italy. He wore a bit of stubble most of the time. 

Finally, Lily was the shortest of them all, at just two inches over five feet. Her brown hair was worn down past her shoulder blades, about mid-back. Her eyes were a deep shade of green. She was hard of hearing, so she wore navy blue hearing aids in each ear to help. Her skin was a bit lighter than David’s. A white device hung around her neck, which Lily used to connect her hearing aids to her phone via bluetooth for phone calls and music. It was rectangular in shape with three indented buttons on the front, three on the side for volume and mode switch.   
A commercial break started just as there was a rap at the front door. Lily cursed under her breath for having to leave the warm cocoon of blankets she and David created in order to answer it. Padding over in nothing but flannel pjs and fuzzy socks, she opened the door and shivered to see Fern and Kyle standing there. They were decked out in snowsuits, Fern’s black and red, Kyle’s brown. The fur lining the hoods had snow clinging, noses bright red with cold. Lily invited them in, crossing her arms tightly and avoiding any falling snow from them. 

“It’s about time you answered the door,” Fern groaned as she removed her outerwear. 

“Calm your tits, Ginger Ale, it’s been like a minute at most.” She locked the door and returned to her spot on the couch. 

“You two will never guess what we got,” Kyle came into the living room and sat on the recliner closer to David. “A dude gave it to me for giving him some gas on our way over here. He ran out before he got to the station.” 

Fern came in and sat in the opposite chair. Rolling up her sleeve revealed a leather band around her wrist about five inches in width. Imbedded in it was a smaller panel with a long, narrow screen and two rows of buttons below. Numbers were oscillating across the screen but 7’s and 9’s appeared to be the most common. 

“Is that Jack’s vortex manipulator?” Lily’s eyes blew wide open in excitement. 

“There’s a captain in there somewhere,” David commented, leaning over to get a closer look. “It looks very real for a toy replication.” 

“The guy that gave it to me insisted that it was the real deal. Either he was on some heavy drugs or he’s not lying.” Kyle sat with his elbows on his knees. 

“Did you press anything just to see?”

“We figured we’d bring it around here first.”

“Come on, you guys can’t honestly believe this thing can allow you to travel through time. It’s a damn tv show.” Lily huffed and crossed her arms. “It would be nice, but we still haven’t discovered any viable way to travel through time yet.”

“It still wouldn’t hurt to play with it. If anything, we have more Doctor Who merch.” Fern sat on the floor and gestured to everyone to join her. Kyle sat to her right, David next to him. Lily reluctantly joined them, watching the numbers change. Sitting in the circle like that had all of them touching one way or another. 

“What button should we try?” Fern’s finger circled above the controls, trying to make up her mind. 

“Just press anything. Does it really matter?” David watched. 

“Guess not.” She pressed one. 

Nothing. 

“I knew it wasn’t re-” Lily was cut off when Fern hit another button. The room started to swirl at high speeds around them as soon as it was pushed, sending the friends flying through a vortex. Screams sounded as they fell through it. The next thing the four of them knew, they were lying on the ground in a heap. 

“Dammit Fern, little warning next time, huh?” Lily groaned, massaging her head. 

“Where are we?” David was the first to sit up and look around them. 

They all cast their eyes about the space, noticing that they were outside. There wasn’t any snow on the ground. In fact, it wasn’t even winter. The sun was out and shining almost full strength. The buildings in the area didn’t look right to them. 

“I’m not sure, but something tells me that we’re not in Bayport, or our year.”

Scattered gunfire was heard off in the distance, echoing in the valley. “Sounds like someone’s angry.” Fern commented. 

Lily started to walk off, heading for one of the buildings. She had noticed one was marked as the town supply shop, so she figured some information could be found from there. The town itself gave her the vibe of some old documentary. Entering the store, she found an older gentleman at the counter. “Excuse me sir, could you tell me where I am?” 

“You’re in Gettysburg, ma’am,” He replied with a country accent. “What’s a fine young lady like yourself doing dressed like that?” 

Lily looked down at herself, noting her barefeet and flannel pjs. “Oh, I uh, I had no time to change, I needed to grab something real quick.”

“To the point where you didn’t have the decency to put on a dress?” The man snickered. “You could get arrested for indecency little missus.” 

She started to get a little irritated. “Well, maybe I’m not from around here! What year is it anyways?” 

“Oh, did you have enough of the drink last night too? It’s 1863. It’s July too, in case you forgot the month as well.” 

Lily stared at the floor in confusion. The date was setting off red alarms in her head, but she couldn’t remember why for the life of her. Without saying a word back to the man, Lily walked back out and bumped into her friends. “So?!” Fern asked. 

“We’re in the 1860’s. Pennsylvania.” The gunfire they heard earlier was getting progressively worse, mingling with the jarring sounds of cannons blasting. Lily took a sharp intake of breath at a sudden realization. “Gettysburg, 1863… we landed in the fucking Battle of Gettysburg!” She shouted, panic in her eyes as she clasped a hand to her mouth before she could scream in fear. 

The battle in the distance was almost like a severe thunderstorm by then. Smoke could be seen from where it was going on. 

“We need to get out of here! Fern, get us back home!” David grabbed her wrist with the vortex manipulator and started pressing buttons as Lily and Kyle pressed in to hang on for the ride. 

“David you’re gonna break it!” Fern managed to yell out before they went flying through the vortex again. 

Landing in a heap again, Fern started struggling to get out from underneath everyone. “David, get off my wrist you’re gonna break the watch!” Right as she managed to free herself, she collided with two strangers, sending the three of them back onto the sidewalk. 

“I’m so sorry, we didn’t see you there, ma’am,” The taller of the two boys helped Fern to her feet. The others had finally gotten up too, having shaken off the last of the dizziness. He took a look over the four of them, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you guys around town before.”

“Oh, we’re just coming through,” Lily lied, rubbing the back of her head. “W-what town is this anyways? We missed the sign coming in.”

“You’re in Bayport.” 

 

“And, er, the day? Travelling makes you lose sense of time, am I right?” Fern laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s July 1st, 1979. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves while we’re at it. I’m Frank, and this is my younger brother Joe.” When he gestured to the shorter brother, Joe waved his greetings. 

“You have got to be kidding me…” Lily muttered.


End file.
